Half Blood Princess
by ManiJJ
Summary: This story takes place in Goblet of Fire, and it will go on from there... It's about Voldermort's daughter Isabelle one of the strongest witches to live. It gets really deep! Harry doesn't know whether to trust her or to not trust her after his bad dreams
1. Chapter 1

This Fan Fic is taken place around the time of Goblet of Fire! It's about Voldermort's daughter Isabelle.

Harry was pacing back and forth in the halls of Hogwarts. Ever since he had been back to Hogwarts he had been having strange dreams… He was very anxious to talk to Dumbledore, but scared to be not understood. Harry finally decided to go to Dumbledore's office! He went, and sat down in the chair on the other side of his desk. He started nervously tapping the desk.

"Where is he?" he said talking to himself.

Harry had waited along time, and was sick of waiting…

He called out "Professor Dumbledore…? Are you here?"

Harry had not gotten a response… He waited even longer, and started thinking about what he'd say to Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore I've been having these strange dreams lately and I don't know what they mean…" Harry was practicing on what he was going to say to Dumbledore.

"Hmm… It's just these dreams, they are so weird…" Harry paused.

Dumbledore snuck up behind Harry "How are they weird my boy?"

Harry practically jumped out of the chair. He was so surprised that Dumbledore was behind him.  
"Sorry Professor I didn't see you there…" Harry calmed himself down.

Dumbledore went and sat down in his chair. "So tell me what happens to be the matter?"

"Lately I've been having these crazy dreams that 'you know who' is coming back…" Harry was nervous.

"You do not have to say 'you know who' in front of me, for I am not scared to speak his name… Tell me what happened in this dream." Dumbledore was curious.

"Well… It was dark, and dreary… I couldn't make out to see what anything was but I knew what was going on…Their was a man by the name of Wormtail, and somebody else… I didn't hear the name though, and their was a snake named Nagini".

Dumbledore was shocked to hear all of this… He didn't want to believe it but he knew it was true… "And Voldermort…?"

"Well you know that he was there…He was making some sort of plan…He wanted to get me…" Harry was scared.

"Harry… It was just a dream. There is no way that Voldermort can come back. You are safe, don't worry about it…" Dumbledore was lying to Harry.

"But Hagrid told m-" Harry was cut off.

"Hagrid doesn't know anything! Just trust me Harry… These dreams are nonsense! Now you run along to your friends…" Dumbledore seemed very serious.

"But Professor…"

"Leave now Harry… I've got many other things to do right now…"

Harry was very disappointed that things didn't come out the way he thought they would…Harry started walking away slowly looking down on the ground.

"Remember Harry… Don't get to into these dreams, because they are just dreams".

"Yes sir…" Harry left Dumbledore's office.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Harry had left Dumbledore rushed to his fireplace. A green flame came from the Fireplace, and Dumbledore was gone. Dumbledore arrived in a large house. It was dark. All the walls were black, the staircase was black, the tables were black, and everything in sight was black.

"Isabelle!" Dumbledore called out.

There was no sign of Isabelle.

"Where is that girl? She always keeps this place so dark!" Dumbledore pointed his finger at all the lights, and turned them on. "That's better…"

Isabelle started walking down the stairs slowly.

"There you are!"

Isabelle looked like a goddess. She had dark brown hair that went down to the middle of her back. She had curls down at the bottom of her hair. She was slim and about 5 foot 6. She was wearing a black dress about up to her knees. Her nails were very long, and perfect. She had long eyelashes, and the deepest black colored eyes. Her skin was not pale at all, it was almost yellow. She felt the staircase railing as she walked down the stairs. As she reached the bottom of the stairs she looked Dumbledore in the eye. It was said looking into her eyes would make you fall in love.

"What is it that you want?" She said with an attitude.

"Something bad is about to happen Isabelle!" Dumbledore was worried, but yet anxious to tell her.

"And this is…?" She started walking around because she couldn't stand still.

"Voldermort is coming back!"

"And you know this how?"

"I can feel it Isabelle! Harry has been having dreams about it! And I just know…"

"Who cares if he comes back?"

"Stop acting like you don't care! You know if he comes Harry is going to be Number One on his 'To Kill List'"

"How many times do I have to tell you…The boy doesn't matter to me."

"He should! Because after the boy… He's going to come for you! We have to fight him together…I can't keep you hidden in this place forever! He'll hunt you down, and find you!"

Isabelle started walking towards Dumbledore. "If you don't know Dumbledore I could kill you faster then my father could! So you better keep your mouth shut about keeping me hidden! I could take him on so easily…"

"If you could then help me… Please Isabelle!"

"Um… No!"

"You owe me Isabelle… I kept you alive when your father was going to kill you! I raised you! You owe me…"

"So raising me was your whole plan to get me to owe you?"

"Pretty much…"

Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"I'm just joking Isabelle…" he chuckled "Just using some Muggle humor".

"Not funny…"

"Will you help?"

"What do you want me to do…?"

"Come to the school for the TriWizard Tournament, and make sure Harry is safe…"

"You want people to find out that I exist?"

"No… I've told many about you. You are kind of a legend…But nobody knows you as Voldermort's daughter. You are known as the 'The Most Powerful Witch'".

"I like that title…"

He chuckled "I knew you would… So when will you be there?"

"Whenever I want to be there…"

"Alright… But come in 2 days, that is when Beuxbatons, and Durmstrang will be arriving to our school"

"Whatever you say…I'm just happy to get out of this house".

"I thought you would…"

"Where will I be staying?"

"You can come back here when you'd like to rest…"

"That's fine with me…"

"I'll be going…I've got work to do, and so do you".

"Alright whatever you say…"

Dumbledore went to the Fireplace, and vanished through the green flames.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were running to the front entrance of Hogwarts. All the other students were running behind them, and running to see the school's arriving.

"I can't wait to see Viktor Krum… My favorite Quidditch player…" Ron said dreamingly as he stopped because he got a good sight of the school's arriving.

"I swear you're in love with the man Ron..." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Would you feel better if I said I can't wait for the girls of Beuxbatons to arrive?"

"A tad bit… But I'd still be disgusted". Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Harry doesn't it seem like Hermione woke up on the wrong side of the bed? Because it does to me…"

Harry laughed "It kind of does to me too… Maybe she's just jealous?"

"Jealous? Are you kidding me?! That's Bollocks!" Hermione said madly. "I am not jealous of those girls for I am smarter! And that's all that matters to me! You got it red head?" Hermione was extremely mad by this point.

"Red head…? I thought only Muggles said those kind of things?" Ron said.

"Well you know how Hermione is into studying Muggle's".

"Yes I do…"

"Whatever! Just don't talk to me!" She looked away from Ron, and Harry.

Ron and Harry started laughing. Both started talking to each other and both forgot about the schools arriving.

"LOOK THEY ARE HERE!!!" Hermione said as she hit them both trying to get their attention.

Ron, and Harry both looked out to see them arriving. The ladies of Beuxbatons came on a flying horse carrousel. Everyone was amazed on how they were arriving. Then the boys of Durmstrang arrived in a ship that came from underwater. Everyone heard the sound of drums! The students of Hogwarts had got their own show!

"Now that was amazing… I've never seen something like that before!" Ron said amazed.

"That's because the only thing that you think is amazing is Quidditch…" Hermione said as she rolled her eyes.

Ron rolled his eyes after Hermione "If you wouldn't be so uptight, maybe a guy would like you!" Ron said meanly.

"Yeah well if you weren't such a…" Hermione was at a lost of words!

"HA HA you can't say anything!" Ron said laughing at Hermione!

"Oh shut up!" Hermione was offended.

"Oh shut up…" Ron mimicked Hermione.

"I HATE YOU!" Hermione stomped off not even caring about anything.

"You made her mad…"

"Yeah so… If she wouldn't act the way she does maybe I wouldn't have!"

"Whatever you say my friend…"


	4. Chapter 4

All the students of Hogwarts went to the Great Hall, to see all the schools. Hermione was looking away from Harry, and Ron.

"Are you still mad?" Ron asked Hermione.

Hermione ignored Ron.

"I guess you still are…" Ron looked scared.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You guys are funny!" Harry said.

"How are we funny?" Ron was confused.

"Nothing…" Harry smiled, and then made a heart sign to Ron.

"You are weird Harry…" Ron said madly.

Hermione turned around "Harry SHUT UP!"

"But you don't even know what I said".

"Yes I do! You made a heart sign!"

"How did you know? You weren't even looking!" Harry said surprised.

"I know what's happening behind me! I'm not stupid!" Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah I think you have eyes on the back of your head".

"Maybe I do…" Hermione said smiling.

"Then that's creepy…" Ron said laughing.

Hermione started laughing, and shook her head smiling. Dumbledore turned a bunch of lights on to get everyone's attention. Everyone looked up at Dumbledore.

"As you know this year we will be having the TriWizard Tournament! 2 schools are here to participate! I've been told to introduce them so here they are…The beautiful ladies of BeauxBatons!"

The girls of Beuxbatons ran out, and did a Ballet performance, with magic in it! All the boys whistled at them.

"Whoo!" Ron cheered out!

Hermione glared at Ron, and Harry started laughing.

"Now the strong, athletic men of Durmstrung!"

The boys of Durmstrung came out with stick that pounded the ground, and drums. Viktor Krum came out, and looked at Hermione, and then kept walking. Hermione looked like her breath was taken away. Ron looked at her and rolled his eyes. Both schools stood at different sides of the Great Hall.

"Now that the introduction with the schools is over, I'd like to introduce their Headmasters! Can we see Madame Olympe Maxime!"

Madame Maxime got up, and everyone was amazed at her height! She was like 7 feet tall! Everyone clapped for Madame Maxime!

"Next is the Headmaster of Durmstrung! Igor Karkaroff!"

Igor got up, and then quickly sat down. Snape gave him a sharp glare.

"Now I'd like to talk about the TriWizard tournament! Only students from the ages 18 and up are allowed to participate! One student from each school will participate in this tournament. You will put your name in this Goblet!" Dumbledore uncovered the Goblet.

"I'd like to warn all of you… This tournament is not for the Faint of heart…It's dangerous, and there is a chance of death. So please think about that before you put your name in this Goblet. If your name is picked it is final that you must participate! I'd like emphasize the MUST part".

All the students looked at each other, and started talking to each other.

"SILENCE" Dumbledore yelled out.

All the students quickly became quiet and looked at Dumbledore.

"I'd like to introduce a new Professor that will be teaching Defense against the Dark Arts".

All the students were excited to see this new professor.

"Alastor Moody!" Dumbledore called out.

It went silent, and everyone wondered where he was. All of the sudden the room turned dark, and as he walked in with his large walking stick, and big green coat. All of the sudden the Magic sealing started raining. Professor Moody pointed his walking stick to the sealing, and yelled out and enchantment and the rain stopped.

"That happens every time!" Professor Moody yelled out.

All the students seemed scared of him because of his big fake eye, and his scary look.

"Ah! Professor Moody! Great to see you again" He shook hands with Professor Moody.

Harry looked at Professor Moody. "Does anybody know who he is?"

"It's Mad Eye Moody!" Seamus said. "He is a former Auror! Half of the men is Azkaban are there because of him!"

"Oh… He must be good then!" Harry said excitedly.

"He is good… But very strange" Seamus said looking at Professor Moody.

Professor Moody went and sat down…

"I have one more introduction! One of the legends is going to join us…"

All the students looked at each other.

"Who's the legend?" Harry asked.

"I think it's Isabelle…" Hermione said.

"Who's Isabelle?" Harry asked.

"You don't know who Isabelle is?" Ron asked surprised that Harry didn't know.

"No I don't…"

"She's the most powerful witch to be living today! And she's only 18!" Hermione said.

"Oh…" Harry didn't seem too interested.

"All of you know her as the most powerful witch to live! She's the age of 18, and very talented." Dumbledore said.

Isabelle came in as a black tornado coming down from the roof. She twirled down to the floor by Dumbledore, and then stopped.

"Here's Isabelle…" Dumbledore said.

Isabelle stared out to everyone in the crowd. She saw Harry, and looked right into his eyes.

"Ahhh…" Harry put his hand on his scar.

"Are you okay Harry?" Hermione said.

"It's hurting!" Harry said quietly, not wanting anyone to notice.

Isabelle smirked when she saw Harry hurting. Isabelle looked away from Harry.

"It's okay Harry!" Hermione said to him.

"It stopped hurting!" Once Isabelle had stopped looking at Harry the mark on his face didn't hurt anymore.

"Something is up with her!" Harry said to Ron, and Hermione.

"Well it doesn't seem like it to me! She seems pretty good looking…" Ron said.

"You are disgusting Ron!" Hermione said.

Ron and Hermione kept bantering back and forth. Harry kept looking at Isabelle wondering why when she looked at him his scar started hurting.


	5. Chapter 5

After Dumbledore had explained everything about the TriWizard Tournament everyone started eating! Everyone was talking to each other, except Harry who kept on staring at Isabelle.

"Harry why aren't you eating any food?" Hermione asked

"I'm not very hungry…" Harry looked at the food and then looked away.

"That's surprising! At the beginning of the year feast you always eat like a pig!"

"Yeah well I don't feel like eating".

"Why? Is something wrong?" Hermione asked worried.

"Leave the poor guy alone Hermione! If he's not hungry, then he's not hungry!" Ron yelled at Hermione.

"I'm just worried! His scar started hurting! I want to know if anything is wrong!" Hermione yelled back at Ron.

"You guys please don't fight again like an old couple…" Harry said calmly.

"We are not a couple Harry! We are the farthest thing from!" Hermione's cheeks turned rosy red.

"I didn't say you were! I just said you act like it, theirs a difference!" Harry sighed.

"Yeah Hermione… No need to go Bonkers!" Ron laughed.

"Shut up! Harry are you sure nothing is wrong?"

"I don't know… That girl, I just get a weird feeling from her! Why would my scar start hurting if she looked at me?" Harry was curious.

"I don't know…" Hermione said.

"Maybe she's bad! Who knows! Not all legends are good!" Ron said as if he had figured out the reason.

"If she was bad I'm sure Professor Dumbledore wouldn't bring her here…" Hermione said.

"I just get weird vibes…" Harry said scared.

"Well then you should tell Professor Dumbledore! If your scar started hurting you should definitely tell him!" Hermione said enthusiastically.

"Alright I will…" Harry said quietly.

Ron looked up at Isabelle who was sitting in the chair next to Dumbledore's and looking at everyone. Ron put his elbow on the chair and looked up at her, and kept staring and seemed as if he was drooling.

"Enjoying yourself Isabelle?" Dumbledore asked her.

"Not really…" She said with her arms crossed.

"You seem uncomfortable…Just loosen up!" He said to Isabelle happily.

"You are telling me this? Whatever… I am uncomfortable… Look at all these kids looking at me with their beady little eyes… And look at that Redhead!" Isabelle looked at Ron. "He's drooling!"

"That right there is Ronald Weasley! He is a good boy… But when it comes to girls, I think he gets a bit Loony" Dumbledore said chuckling.

"I think it's pretty disgusting…" Isabelle said as she pointed her finger to Ron's mouth, and shut it, and made him turn around. "A boy should have manners! Dumbledore you seem rather happy today…It's kind of creepy".

"Well I thought I should be! I've finally got you to come! It's a good day in the life of Albus Dumbledore!" He said chuckling.

"Right…" Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Since I'm not eating, and really not enjoying myself, can I leave?"

"Yes… If you really want to" Dumbledore said looking disappointed.

"Good! When shall I come back?" Isabelle said.

"The name ceremony… It's in 1 week. Though feel free to roam the school" Dumbledore said hoping she'd come.

"Alright… Whatever you say… I'm going! I'll see you later!" Isabelle got up, and flew away like a black tornado. All the students watched again, and were amazed.

"Wow… She really knows how to make an exit!" Ron said dreamily.

"Snap out of it Ron!" Hermione rolled her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

After the Big Introduction, and the dinner was over everyone started going back to their own dorms. Instead of going to his dorm, Harry went to Professor Dumbledore's office. He went up the stairs, and knocked on his door. The door opened automatically, as Harry walked in.

"I never thought you'd come to my office as much as you do…" Dumbledore said jokingly as he walked down his stairs.

"I'm sorry Professor Dumbledore! Things have just been on my mind…"

"No worries Harry, I am here to listen… Now tell me what is wrong?" Dumbledore motioned for Harry to sit down in the chair.

Harry slowly sat down "I'm just having these bad feelings about Isabelle".

"Why would you be Harry? She would never harm anybody in this school!"

"When she looked at me… My scar started hurting! Can you please explain that to me Professor?" Harry said worried.

"There are explanations for that… But it's not a big deal that you would have to know about!" Dumbledore said not wanting Harry to find out about Isabelle.

"But you must tell me Professor Dumbledore!" Harry said anxiously.

"Harry this is something private... But I assure you that you are perfectly safe!" Dumbledore said loudly.

"Say what you want Professor… But you know I'll figure it out!" Harry was starting to get mad.

"HARRY!" He said loudly it shook the whole room.

Harry got scared, "I'm sorry Professor! I just feel like I need to know…"

"Harry…" Dumbledore said in a calm voice "I've already told you… You don't need to worry about anything, now please go to your Dorm, and get some rest".

Harry got up, and looked disappointed "Whatever you say Professor".

Harry left Dumbledore's room, and walked up to his Dorm. He changed into his pajamas and went into his bed. Ron turned around in his bed to face Harry's bed.

"How did the talk with Professor Dumbledore go?" Ron asked.

"He just told me everything would be alright… And that I had nothing to worry about".

"So there's nothing?"

"There is something… But he won't tell me! Tells me that it's private… I'd rather not talk about it Ron…"

"Alright… If that's what you want…" Ron turned around, and went to sleep.

Harry tried to sleep also as he tossed back and forth. Finally he made himself tired enough to fall asleep. Harry started having nightmares again. It was dark and dreary as Harry walked into a small dark room.

"Lord Voldemort!" Isabelle said as she bowed down to him. "I have gotten the boy! He trusts me, and soon the plan will be fulfilled! You shall once again RISE!" She said anxiously!

"No!" Harry said to himself in the dream.

"Very good… Soon I shall kill Harry, and I will rise again, and show these people what a Dark Lord is like!"

"You'll make him squeal right? You'll make him suffer!" She said with a cackling evil voice.

"Yes I will…I've been waiting to do this for 14 years! That boy shall die the most painful death he can imagine…"

Isabelle laughed wickedly as the dream faded out.


	7. Chapter 7

Isabelle was walking around Hogwarts. It was a cold and windy day as she looked around. All the sudden a boy by the name of Cedric bumped into her. He flew 5 feet back, like there was a shield around her. She looked at him and saw the most gorgeous boy she had ever seen. Cedric quickly got up, and dusted himself off.

"I'm sorry! I didn't quite see you there!" he looked up at Isabelle, and was amazed.

Isabelle kept glaring at him.

"I'm sorry Queen Isabelle!" he bowed down to her, not knowing what to do.

"I am no Queen…You can rise".

Cedric got up from the ground, and looked up at her.

"I am really sorry…" Cedric felt so bad.

"I don't really care... Just don't try to touch me again…"

"I didn't try to touch you… Don't try to charm yourself". Cedric started getting an attitude.

"Excuse me…? Do you know who I am?"

"Yes I do…"

"Then I suppose you talk with some Respect… Or I'll have you killed!"

"I don't believe you'll do that…"

"Want me to prove it to you?"

"No…And I know you won't prove it to me!"

"And why is that?"

"Because if you were to kill someone, you'd be known as the Dark Witch…"

"What if I am…? And you just don't know it…"

"I'll believe it when I see it…Like I didn't believe you were as beautiful as they say…But now I see you are even more".

"Now are you trying to charm me?"

"Is it working?"

"No…" Isabelle started to walk off.

"Hey!" Cedric called out to Isabelle.

"What?" She turned around, and looked at him.

"Why are you here anyways?"

"Just looking around…"

"I'll help you look if you want…"

"I can do it myself…"

"Come on… I'll tell you about the students! Plus it would be my honor".

"I already know about everyone…"

"Alright if you do tell me about me…!"

"Your name is Cedric Diggory, you are one of the most talented wizards at this school, and most popular".

"I think you hit it right on…"

"I told you… I don't need your help, nor do I see it… So mind your own business, and leave me alone, or I shall make you suffer". She glared at Cedric.

"Whatever you say…" Cedric left, and went on his way.

Isabelle was shocked that anybody would talk to her like that… She was actually very impressed with Cedric.


End file.
